Ogun
Mulatu Desalegn, otherwise known as Ogun, is a failed African warlord about to be imprisoned in the Birdcage.Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Personality Mulatu is charismatic, intelligent, and tactical, with a grasp of strategy, and the ability to use his power to pull solutions to problems from his surroundings. In personality, he remains passionate, but his actions, especially those toward enemies, are barbaric.Personality: Ogun is charismatic, keenly intelligent, and maintains an eerily good relationship with his power, to the point where he and it seem to operate as partners. Ogun is tactically minded, with a grasp of strategy, and the ability to use his power to pull solutions to problems from his surroundings. In personality, he remains passionate, but his actions, especially those toward enemies, are barbaric, earning him the nickname of Ogun the Butcher. Politically, he consistently argued for the good treatment of women and parahumans and even took the risky stance of advocating for gays. The gentle demeanor didn’t carry over to his actions in war, suggesting a very binary or conflicted nature. - Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document As Ogun, he advocated for the equal treatment of women, parahumans, and even homosexuals, displaying relatively progressive politics for his country. However, during the four-year conflict that earned him his title, he became known as the butcher, alluding to some sort of bipolar disorder. Appearance Mulatu is a tall and svelte African man, who is highly photogenic. When he was active as a warlord, he was not known to wear any sort of costume.◈ OGUN; Mulatu Desalegn Classification: Tinker-Shaker Tinker produces devices by passively altering surroundings, without active tinkering. Disposition: Villain (Warlord) Location: Previously Addis Ababa, Ethiopia Age: 30 Status: Fugitive (Escapee) Height: 6’3” Weight: Est. 195 lbs. Appearance: - Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Powers and Equipment Ogun’s power is implemented through a shaker aspect that manifests in patches near him that slowly grow and change.Ogun - Chaos Tinker-Shaker - reddit comment by Wildbow. They eventually fill in an entire area, but Ogun must remain stationary for this to happen. If Ogun is in an area with enough technology or machines, his power will prioritize affecting them, transforming the machinery into a 'node' that will serve to propagate the effect of Ogun's power. The effect propagates particularly well along any wiring or cables. After Ogun leaves the area, the affected machines presumably convert back into its original configurations.Powers: Ogun’s power affects the area around him, turning sections into tinker machinery, eventually encompassing an entire area, if he remains stationary. This occurs in patches, tending to seize on more immediate surroundings, and targeting favors existing machines, which convert far more quickly and serve as ‘nodes’ that further the spread, especially along wires and other cables. The resulting tinker machinery can include turning things into sprawling computer systems (complete with monitors and the means of interacting with them), turrets, teleportation devices (only to other affected objects), and housings for tinker devices, which he can take with him. He doesn’t have apparent control over what the power does, but hasn’t been reported to complain. Only Ogun has been able to use the technology or items with any success. - Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Known examples of this ability have included the creation of gigantic interlinked computer systems complete with monitors and interfaces, turrets(automation inconsistent), and teleportation devices that only operate within his area of effect. Further portable housings of tinker devices are created that let Ogun use his technology outside of his area of effect. By all reports, Ogun has no conscious control over his power, yet this had never hindered him. It is almost like Ogun and his power are allies working together. Like many tinker devices, the objects affected by Oguns power have only ever worked for Ogun. History Background Ogun rose to prominence after he tried to mount a political coup in Addis Ababa against the resident warlord, Adroa, with the tacit support of western allies due to spouting a progressive agenda. After this failed, Ogun attempted a more martial takeover, embroiling the region in a four-year civil war.History: The city of Addis Ababa was a thriving area. This came about at the hands of Adroa, a relatively benevolent warlord. Ogun mounted a political coup, and managed to stave off international intervention by pointing to Adroa’s ill-treatment of women, gays, and parahumans. When the civil coup failed, Ogun turned to a military coup, and his prior contact with international parties carried over, delaying their reaction as a four year civil war unfolded. Ogun ultimately lost, with thousands having died in the confrontation. Given the difficulty in containing him, and as an apologetic measure for the late intervention, Western groups offered to inter Ogun in the Birdcage. - Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Story Start At the start of the story, Ogun was embroiled in a four-year civil war that devastated the city of Addis Ababa and the surrounding region, killing thousands, including many noncombatants. His western allies turned on him, intervening and removing him from what little power he had. As an apology for their reticence to be involved, the western powers agreed to intern the otherwise elusive Ogun in the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center. Post-Timeskip Ogun escaped the containment convoy transporting him to the Birdcage, along with three other prisoners. He had a kill order out for him along with his fellow prisoners, but avoided being killed. Gold Morning Ogun was not distinguished in the initial prisoner release. As such, he was likely released later when the goddess collected the birdcage inmates deemed too dangerous for release for her war. Post-Fallen fall Ogun was given the general amnesty made available to all supervillains after Gold Morning. He retained his freedom with other birdcage inmates. He made himself a problem for the Wardens, to the point that he was mentioned in the same breath as Sleeper and the Machine Army.“Not taking over, and not doing what they did,” I said. “They’re- you’re, if you want, you’re still a fixture. But the Wardens were always focused on the top-level threats. Distant wars. Class-S stuff.” “Ogun,” Weld said. “Sleeper. Machine Army. And a bunch of other things I can’t even namedrop, because they’re classified.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.2 Trivia *Ogun is a powerful spirit in the Yoruba religion of Nigeria, governing crafts, smithing and war. *Ogun's ability to effectively tinker things over a wide area without ever touching them crosses the classification barriers of Tinker (Sci-fi tech) and Shaker (environmental affecter) are irrevocably linked and as such are indicated with a slash(\).The two aspects are irrevocably linked, thus the slash. - part of a private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shaker Category:Tinker Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Birdcage Category:Warlords Category:Ward Characters Category:Weaverdice Characters